gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Popularity Contest
The Fire Emblem: Awakening Popularity Poll was a set of polls founded by Gen_Woundwort. It is comprised of 35 different polls and 2 rematches. Development It began with this topic where Gen told everyone to nominate people for most popular. People were also allowed to nominate themselves. RadiantGod and KingOfAllCondos are the only two people of that time who were not nominated. The following were nominated: # PrettyTonyTiger # ryugin55 # AlmostDoug # --Ephraim8 # TestPilotVGC # unknownuber # Lemmy-Koopa # Endgame # Simon-For-Smash # StudiousThug # DatOliviaTho # Federico585 # Cheesepower5 # Chrizzel28 # yen_fay # Aranvoid # AmalCassel36 # Gen_Woundwort Matches The polls started out as Gen_Woundwort posting very slowly, and soon DatOliviaTho began trolling him by posting the next poll whenever Gen was too slow (which was always). Around the 3rd Round, Gen_Woundwort stopped updating, and DatOliviaTho took over permanently. The Loser's Brackets were originally created by Gen as a compromise for the "Federico v. Gen" scandal, but later on DatOliviaTho used them to supplant the odd number of contestants. Round 1 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70606319 StudiousThug VS Simon-For-Smash] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70627521 AlmostDoug '''VS ryugin55] '''AmalCassel36 '''VS Aranvoid [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70644965 '''DatOliviaTho VS Federico585] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70658438 Chrizzel28 VS TestPilotVGC] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70672379 '--Ephraim8 '''VS Lemmy-Koopa] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70683940 '''PrettyTonyTiger' VS Endgame] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70712073 unknownuber VS yen_fay] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70743769 Gen_Woundwort VS Cheesepower5] Controversies: The vote-switching and incompetent counting of votes caused Federico585 to lose unfairly to DatOliviaTho, leading to Federico585 trying to prove he was right to Gen_Woundwort, which would lead Federico acting the more annoying than he’s ever been before. However, due to Gen not noticing his posts until he made the next poll, Gen already put DatOliviaTho as winner. Knowing he was wrong, (but too OCD to change the results of the match in the next polls, because to him, it would be strange to have one person be winner for one poll and another be winner the next) Gen threw a bunch of nonsensical arguments at Fede so that he wouldn't have to change the results. It was not until a week and some help from AlmostDoug that Gen accepted that Federico585 lost his match unfairly, and, as compromise, the loser's brackets were formed. Though, because Federico is a smartass, he actually cared more about proving he was right and winning the popularity contest was unimportant to him, and as luck would have it, he soon lost against ryugin55 in the Loser's Bracket, because Vortex_Oblivion “tipped the scales”, disapproving Federico’s choice of a Katawa Shoujo waifu. Round 2 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70761158 StudiousThug VS AlmostDoug] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70752025 AmalCassel36 VS DatOliviaTho] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70766112 Chrizzel28 VS --Ephraim8] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70775374 PrettyTonyTiger VS unknownuber] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70783107 Aranvoid VS Cheesepower5] Controversies: Aranvoid getting to pass directly to Round 2 without winning Round 1. Loser's Bracket Part I Round 1 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70789425 Simon-For-Smash '''VS Gen_Woundwort] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70797926 '''ryugin55 VS Federico585] yen_fay VS Lemmy-Koopa [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70822951 yen_fay '''VS Lemmy-Koopa (rematch)] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70819529 Endgame VS '''TestPilotVGC] Round 2 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70834337 Simon-For-Smash VS ryugin55] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70841391 yen_fay VS TestPilotVGC] Round 3 ryugin55 VS TestPilotVGC [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70863078 ryugin55 '''VS TestPilotVGC (rematch)] '''Loser's Braket Rematches: Because of a miscount in voting, a rematch poll for ryugin55 vs TestPilotVGC and yen_fay VS Lemmy-Koopa was made by Federico585, who wished to prevent another controversy from an unfair loss like what happened in his own match with DatOliviaTho. The miscount in the case of ryugin55 VS TestPilotVGC, Gen_Woundwort voted for Test twice, making the vote 8 for Ryugin and 9 for Test, when it should have been 8 for the both of them. As for yen_fay VS Lemmy-Koopa, ryugin55 changed his vote from yen to Lemmy prior to voting ending in order to break the tie, but afterwards, Gen_Woundwort voted for yen_fay making it a tie again. So despite the matches really being ties, DatOliviaTho marked it down as Test and yen winning their respective matches, until the two of them lost when the rematch polls Federico made gave their previous matches with Lemmy and ryugin a proper tiebreaker. Round 3 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70856638 DatOliviaTho VS''' AlmostDoug'] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70862003 '''Chrizzel28' VS PrettyTonyTiger] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70867513 Aranvoid VS ryugin55] Loser's Bracket Part II Round 1 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70875317 AmalCassel36 'VS unknownuber] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70883776 '--Ephraim8 VS StudiousThug] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70901570 Cheesepower5 VS PrettyTonyTiger] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70915713 DatOliviaTho VS Aranvoid] Round 2 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70923060 AmalCassel36 VS PrettyTonyTiger] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70932568 --Ephraim8 VS DatOliviaTho] Round 3 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70943629 AmalCassel36 VS DatOliviaTho] Round 4 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70952669 AlmostDoug VS Chrizzel28] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70959126 ryugin55 VS DatOliviaTho] Round 5 [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70962654 Battle for Third Place: Chrizzel28 vs ryugin55] [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/971710-battle-chess/70971370 Finale: AlmostDoug VS DatOliviaTho] Placing AlmostDoug was crowned #1. DatOliviaTho, due to losing against Doug in the finale, was crowned #2 ryugin55 beat Chrizzel in the battle for third place, so was crowned #3 Chrizzel28 lost against ryugin55, and so crowned #4 Category:Social Category:Battle Chess